Reminiscing, Revelations, and more in Year 6
by mayelbridwen-singer
Summary: Several POV's, mostly Herm and Ginny, in this 6th Year fic. Voldemort and trouble are gone at first, while Herm and Gin play matchmaker, but he's back when everyone is happy. Please R&R... HG, RHr. PG13 to be safe - decided not to delete! chap. 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, my first real fic. Sooo excited! Please R&R, but no flames! My fragile self-esteem can't take much! Thanks!  
  
bReminiscing/b  
  
Hermione Granger ground her teeth nervously as she made her way through the crowd aboard the Hogwarts Express. She scanned the aisle apprehensively. She couldn't see any empty compartments, and she certainly didn't know anyone she could sit with- at least, not yet. She was peering through the glass at another occupied compartment when she heard a throat clear behind her. She turned around to face a short, round-faced boy who looked about her age. "There's a seat open in here..." he trailed off.  
"Thanks!" She smiled gratefully and he grinned back. "My name is Hermione Granger, by the way."  
"Neville Longbottom," he said, leading the way into the compartment.  
  
10 minutes later she bit back a groan as she opened yet another compartment door and leaned in. "Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked hopefully, but everyone shook their heads. She sighed and closed the door. Neville, though very nice, turned out to be very forgetful and blundering, having lost his toad, Trevor, in no time at all after meeting Hermione. She flattened herself against the wall just in time, as two tall red-haired boys and another boy in dreadlocks sped down the aisle, nearly running into her, and trodding on Neville's feet, which were sticking out from beneath his robes. She drew herself up and regained her composure, took a deep breath and opened the next door.  
"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said, looking down at the compartment's occupants, two boys her age.  
"We already told him we haven't seen it," one of them, a thin, gangly boy with bright red hair and a smudge on his nose answered. She didn't pay attention though, she had just noticed that he was was holding a wand over a rat in his lap.  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down, feeling hopeful. Her mother had told her before she left that if she showed an interest in others, they would be friendly. However, this boy looked very put upon, while the black-haired boy simply looked at her, mildy interested.  
"Er- all right." He paused then waved his wand and recited:  
  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,  
Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  
  
Nothing happened. The rat was still gray, and appeared to be sleeping. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked, trying to keep the tinge of doubt from her voice, thinking 'nobody likes a know-it-all.' "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She took a deep breath, realizing that she had talked very fast. Now the redhead was staring at her irately, and the black-haired boy looked amused- both by his friend's reaction and her. Inwardly she groaned. She had been making weird things happen since she was little, and it hadn't helped her make any friends at her old school. It seemed her social skills were a bit rusty. iA bit rusty!/i She though to herself, i more than a bit! He's looking at me like I'm insane!/i She was referring to the redhead, of course. The other boy was still just watching her, indifferent.  
After what seemed like an eternity (but was probably no more than a minute) the redhead spoke. "I'm Ron Weasley," he said.  
"Harry Potter," the black-haired boy introduced himself.  
Hermione forgot all about social skills upon hearing this. "Are you really?" She asked him excitedly, "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in iModern Magical History/i and iThe Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts/i and i Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century/I."  
He looked sort of surprised, "am I?" He asked.  
"Goodness didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," she replied. Then she recalled what he was famous for and wanted to hit herself. iStupid!/i She thought, i he's famous because some Dark Wizard killed his parents and not him and I've just gone and practically said I was jealous! /i  
She changed the subject quickly, blabbering a bit about houses and then then telling them they'd better change. She left the compartment with Neville in tow. "I really put my foot in it, didn't I?" She asked him miserably. He avoided her eyes and concentrated on not tripping over his robes. "Grreeatt!" She groaned, exasperated with herself. i This'll be just like home,/i she thought, thoroughly depressed.  
  
bThe Present/b  
  
And it was for a while, she reflected, everyone had hated her, especially Ron and Harry, until Halloween. She always considered Halloween their unofficial anniversary of being friends. In a way, she realized, she almost owed Quirrell for letting that troll in, ironically enough. Without it, she would have never become friends with Ron and Harry. And, she thought sadly, none of this recent war would have been easy without them.  
"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked her, a quizzical expression on his freckled face. The way he wrinkled his long nose made the freckles look bunched together around it. She laughed in spite of herself. "What?" He asked, genuinely confused. "What's so funny?" She laughed even harder now. She had started and she couldn't stop. Several other people in the Common Room were shooting her curious looks, and several seemed amused to see Hermione Granger, the class brain, who was usually serious about everything, belly-laughing like this. Ron looked so confused now that she made herself stop.  
"I'm sorry!" She gasped, "but I was just thinking about how we all became friends and then you looked at me and your nose, and freckles-oh!" She broke off, laughing again. Ron looked less than amused though.  
"You were laughing at my freckles?" He asked incredulously, and she thought she detected a tiny bit of hurt in his eyes as they bored into hers.  
"Well, at first, then I just couldn't stop, I guess I just hadn't had a good laugh in a while." She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't be mad. They had quarreled over far less before, after all, and now it didn't seem right to waste time fighting over small things. Now, in the midst of war, they should focus on the positive. She needn't have worried however, for, though face clouded for a second, he quickly grinned at her.  
"Ok, well, I was going to be mad, but you're very right. We haven't really laughed in a long time. Certainly not really since, well, June, and all." He frowned at the memory, and she nudged his shoulder lightly.  
"Come on, we were laughing a second ago." He smiled weakly, then his gaze shifted to over her shoulder.  
"Oh, hey guys!" He cried, weak smile replaced by a fake, hearty one. She turned to see who he was addressing, and smiled. Harry and Ginny were bundled up like the eskimo wizards she had seen in iMagical Weather Theory/i, snow rapidly melting in their hair and on their cloaks and scarves.  
"Hi Harry, Ginny, is it a little cold outside?" She joked. Harry laughed good-naturedly as Ginny scowled. "Bloody freezing, thanks. And you-" she turned on Ron, who was cowering a bit. "Did you just happen to forget about Quidditch practice? You're damn lucky Harry is captain this year, because Angelina or Wood would have kicked you off the team, you git! And it would show you, too! How are we supposed to practice as a team when we're missing our Keeper?" Hermione laughed as Harry watched Ginny rant, a fond expression on his face, and Ron shrank from his sister's wrath. She looked back at Harry. The expression was familiar, but she couldn't place it. She racked her brain, but it was useless. Ginny then turned to Harry, brown eyes flashing, and chided him. "What are you grinning for? If you'd start treating him like a player instead of your best friend, he wouldn't do this crap. You encourage him." Harry shrugged, looking both amused and resigned, and it clicked. They looked like Ron's parents! Ginny was almost the spitting image of Molly Weasley when she was worked up, and Harry was just humoring her, much like Arthur when Molly was mad at one of the children. 'You encourage him!' It was just the sort of thing Molly would say about Fred and George, or Bill's hair. She felt a grin growing on her face as she came to this realization. She knew she was only gloating inwardly, but she felt a bit superior with this newfound bit of information.  
She smiled at Ginny and asked sweetly, "Gin, why don't you come upstairs with me? I need to talk to you, inow/i." She added, when Ginny looked like she was going to protest.  
"Oh fine." She grumbled, gathering her bag, broom, and drying Gryffindor scarves from the armchair, waving off Harry as he rose to help. Ron shot Hermione a questioning look, but she shook her head. This was strictly girl talk. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, first chap was all Hermione, but this one will be Ginny's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, forgot this first chap, but it all belongs to JK. None of it is mine {sobs}!!!  
  
Ginny sighed impatiently and tossed her hair back behind her ears as Hermione led the way to the girl's dormitories. She didn't know what Hermione suddenly needed to talk about, but she knew better than to ignore her in such a potent mood.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" She glared at Hermione accusingly as they sat down on her four-poster, Parvati and Lavender thankfully absent. She was sort of nervous, though she wouldn't let on, because Hermione looked almost giddy, like the other girls did before dishing gossip.  
  
Hermione didn't keep her waiting, "Ok, well, I know that since you Idon't/I like him anymore, this won't matter, but I just have to ask. Do you know what you and Harry looked like down there?" Ginny stared at her, stunned. Was Hermione actually saying this? She knew Hermione had her moments, moments when she was just as boy-crazy as other girls, but she rarely discussed such things in school.  
  
"Umm, no. Herm, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"A couple! A married couple! You two looked really cute together. And yes, of course I'm feeling okay, why do you ask?" But Ginny didn't respond.  
  
"A couple? Are you sure?" She asked, hoping her quavering voice didn't betray exactly how much she wanted her to be sure. Hermione nodded emphatically.  
  
"That's what you want, right? I mean, it's obvious you still like him." Ginny stopped her.  
  
"It's obvious? I thought I was better recently."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, he has no clue. Ron either, I told them you didn't. But it's obvious Ron wants you to."  
  
Ginny stared incredulously. "Ron wants me to? Are you crazy? He hates all of my boyfriends. He even didn't like Dean, before I dumped him, and they were friends before."  
  
"Trust me, he does. Remember on the train last year, after you said that Michael and Cho were dating, and he said 'Choose someone better next time.' He looked right at Harry!"  
  
Ginny shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "But we don't know if Harry actually, well, likes Ime/I, right?"  
  
"Well, no." Hermione answered truthfully. "But he'd be crazy not to. I still can't believe he ever liked Cho, I mean, that girl was a basket case."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Yeah, she really was."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said, suddenly business-like. "We need a plan - a way to find out if Harry might like you, or at least a way to make him realize it if he does. So-" She stopped mid-word as Ginny giggled helplessly. "What?" She asked, exasperated.  
  
"Well, I was wondering why you, of all people, wanted to talk about this, but now I see that you just want to boss someone around!" Hermione shot her a stern look as she kept giggling.  
  
"Well, if you don't want me to help you out, then I won't." She grinned craftily, as Ginny sat up and stopped giggling, a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Ok, let's plan."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Five minutes later, they headed back downstairs, where Ron was sitting by a window with his open Potions book in front of him, pretending to do homework, when it was obvious that he was staring at the snow. He started when Hermione squashed herself next to him on the couch and Ginny made herself comfortable in another armchair.  
  
"What? Oh, hey guys."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in a passable McGonagall imitation. "Guys? Do we look like guys to you?"  
  
Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, hullo Igirls/I." Hermione looked at him again. "Ok, women, what do you all want from me?" He asked, exasperated.  
  
Ginny smiled coyly. "A favor."  
  
* * *  
  
Ok, what do you think? I know this is short but I'm not big on long chapters, too much scrolling down! Hope you like, and just so you know, this may be under characters ginny and Hermione, but it is NOT femslash. they like Harry and Ron, respectively. It's just their povs, ok? Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: None of my html is working! Unless…oh, do I have to save it as an html doc? Hehe I knew that. No really, I did. Sorry my chapters are so short, I will try to make this one a bit long, but starting Tuesday I'm going back to school, having to deal with homework, and friends, and the guy that I absolutely love who has NO CLUE! Sorry, rant moment. Anyway, enjoy! And PLEASE review!!!! As of right now, nobody has and it makes me sad! I think I may change the characters settings since most people who search ginny/hermione are looking for FemSlash…. I'll probably re-categorize it harry/ginny, since they're my fave couple, and the focus of the story right now

Disclaimer: I am richer than the queen, and I wrote all five of the super-successful world-famous Harry Potter books! **Owl arrives and drops reality check on head** Oh, wait, nevermind. Guess not.

"Wait-" Ron said, a puzzled expression on his face as he stared at Hermione. "You want me to find out who Harry fancies? But, we're blokes, I mean, we don't talk about stuff like that." Ginny let out a muffled groan and Hermione grinned at her. 

"Just try, Ron! Would it kill you?" Ron nodded resolutely, and Ginny through her quill at him. 

"Fine! Fine!" He relented. "But I'm confused, who am I asking on behalf of?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ginny, but she glared at him.

"Ginny's friend." Hermione cut in. "In another house. You don't know her, but you will, if Harry doesn't fancy anyone. That's when she'll make her move, start hanging out with us more, showing up at Quidditch practice, and so on." She delivered the excuse as practiced, and Ginny grinned evilly from behind Ron's back. 

"Yes, she's just mad about Harry. It's why she started talking to me. Being friends with the Boy Who Lived and all." 

Ron frowned at them. "If she only likes him because he's the Boy Who Lived, then are we sure she'll be good for him?" Hermione smiled. Clueless as Ron was he still cared about his friends.

"Don't worry, she's quite nice. After Cho I'm sure she'll be a bit of a break… at least she doesn't bawl all of the time." Ginny replied, unable to conceal the dislike in her voice when she spoke of Cho. 

Ron noticed and commented, "Ginny, since when do you hate Cho?" 

Ginny blushed, but promptly recovered herself. "Well, she did steal my boyfriend. Michael, I mean." She added, seeing Ron's blank stare.

Truth was, she hated seeing Harry with someone so needy and depressing. Hermione had told her all about their snog-fest under the mistletoe, and Ginny was sure her heart had never felt heavier. 

She looked at Hermione hopefully, and she grinned confidently in reply. Ginny had been so nervous that it bubbled up and she laughed. Ron, who had missed the exchange, glanced back and forth between them, confused.

When they didn't offer an explanation, he shook his head. "Girls." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry walked into the boy's dorm later that evening exhausted and ready to go to sleep. After changing from the frosty robes he had been flying around the grounds in, he pulled the curtains of his four-poster shut and burrowed into the warm covers. He was just drifting into sleep when- 

"Hey, Harry, you awake?" 

"No, Ron, I'm dreaming all of this, and hopefully when I snap my fingers you will go away." Ron was quiet for a second. 

Then he spoke up again. "I'm going to assume you were wrong, since I'm still here." Harry could almost hear him smiling cheekily in the darkness. "Do you fancy anyone?" 

Harry raised his eyebrows at the curtains. "Do I fancy anyone? Hmm, let me think. Wouldn't you know?" He asked exasperatedly.

Ron replied sharply. "Well, mate, it was you who didn't tell me you fancied Cho until after you had kissed?" 

Harry winced. "Ok, then what do you want to know?" His own guilty conscience got the better of him as he responded heartily.

"To know if you fancy anyone… duh."

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Harry asked, stalling a bit, because, truth be told, he hadn't really thought of anyone that way since Cho. The only girls he hung around with were Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

"Well, if you really want to know, Ginny has a friend her year who apparently has a mad crush on you. So she and Hermione got me to ask you if you fancied anyone. See?" 

Harry's head nearly spun with this information. bGinny/b was trying to set him up? b Ginny /b? Somehow this didn't sit well with him, though he didn't know why.

"Well, I don't like anyone, but I'm not really interested in anything, so tell the girls no way."

"Why don't you tell them… they're over there." Ron grinned as Harry jumped up. 

"What in bloody hell are you on about Ron? I don't see anyone!" He glanced around the room, then did a double take as two figures in pajamas appeared as if from thin air in the corner.

"Hope you don't mind Harry, we borrowed your invisibility cloak. Just had to make sure Ron didn't lie to us." Hermione said, clouds of bushy brown hair even more staticky and wild after being under the cloak.

"He wasn't even supposed to know we were here, but Hermione tripped and he heard her fall. We had to beg him not to say anything." Ginny added. Her brown eyes were shining with mischief as she giggled at Harry's shocked face.

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "So you were spying on me, since I got back-" a horrible realization hit him. "Did you watch me change?" He asked, feeling a blush creep over his face and thanking the fates that it was still very dark.

Ginny giggled again. "No, don't worry, we turned away. Your secret is still safe!" Hermione cracked up, and they leaned on each other for support, laughing. What Ginny didn't mention was that she had very good peripheral vision, and that what she had seen, even after living with 6 brothers, had made Iher/I blush in the darkness.

Harry sighed with relief. "Ok, not mad. Now can you please go to your own dorm, and tell this girl I'm not interested." His tone was final, so they left, still giggling madly. 

"Girls," he said incredulously, shaking his head. 

Ron nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it, mate." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Oh No!!! Harry doesn't like Ginny! I know you're all glaring at your computer screens, but don't hate me yet! I promise it'll all work out, Harry and Ginny are my favorite couple! This story is really just writing itself. See, now Herm and Ginny have to make Harry see the light {readers see the light, too}… see, now you get it! A cookie to my first reviewer! Come on, please!  
  



	4. Please Read This, Then REVIEW the Whole ...

Big Author's Note Time:  
  
Yes, I know that this is technically against the rules. sorry! Anyway. if anyone has read or is reading this story, they've been failing to leave reviews, and as the whole point of posting stories is to see other people's opinion, (my opinion, by the way, is that it sucks) I think I'm going to delete it. And, I've just come up with a brilliant plot for another story. almost fluff-free! But I really want to get started with that, and since I don't like how this story is going, I'm going to delete it after my friend Kayla reads it (which she was supposed to Friday.Jees! Nah it's okay I don't mind, Kayla.).  
  
However, I do want to know what you think of my writing style. what habits should I change, keep. get rid of all together? So Please! Just review what I have. even if you just wanna say it sucks! 


	5. Chapter 4 the createaball technique!

Yay! Reviews! You guys have no idea how happy you've made me. lol. Shows how sad my life is doesn't it? (Actually, what really shows how sad my life is would be the fact that I keep calling my friend Gibby Ginny. Tres Pathetiscimo ;*) Because I got reviews, I decided to attempt another chap, just to try to overcome my writer's block.  
  
Anyway, to my reviewers:  
  
Rosie O- Thanks for the advice about saving as a webpage, the html not working was really bugging me! You're my first reviewer, so you get a cookie! * Hands it over ceremoniously. * Thanks!  
  
Lonelyzephyr83- Thanks for the advice. I don't know if I'll give up altogether. I may update when my other one is going slow. But right now I'm not sure what to add, y'know? Writer's Block. it should definitely be outlawed! Also I thought I had the html right, but I guess not! I think I'll do what she ^ suggested and save as a webpage! Thanks again! * Hands over virtual cookie *  
  
Okay, Disclaimer time: It's not mine! I'm not getting paid! I'm not stalking Orlando Bloom (okay, the first two are true!)  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Harry came downstairs the next morning pretty late, having found it hard to get to sleep after being surprised by the girls last night. He shuffled into the common room, yawning and running a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
Ginny and Hermione came rushing up out of nowhere, talking a mile-a-minute. "Harry did you hear?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course he didn't, he obviously just woke up!" Ginny scolded, then turned back to him and started talking very quickly. "There's a big ball- thingy next month. for all the 5th, 6th, and 7th years!" Harry groaned inwardly. Another. Bloody. Ball. He tried to put on an interested expression though, as Hermione and Ginny anxiously filled him in.  
  
"-There's going to be 2 bands! The Weird Sisters and the Jinx Jivers!"  
  
"-They've lifted the dress code for dress robes!"  
  
"-And they've scheduled it for right before the Gryffindor and Slytherin game!"  
  
Harry snapped up at the last part. "What?" He cried incredulously. Oh great, now I have to worry about finding a date and not getting killed by an angry Slytherin while I'm trying to dance! He thought, not at all happy about the prospect.  
  
"Oh that sounds like fun." He said ironically, but the sarcasm seemed to float over their heads.  
  
"But that's not all," Ginny said. Harry couldn't help but smile sincerely at the pure excitement that radiated from her brown eyes. "It's a Sally Hopkins dance!" She exclaimed.  
  
Harry blinked at her, completely bewildered. "A what?" He asked.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Honestly, Ginny, it's called a Sadie Hawkins dance. It's a Muggle thing of course, so nobody's heard of it. McGonagall had to explain it in the Great Hall." She addressed Harry matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry nodded understanding, then felt his insides freeze. That means a girl has to ask me! He thought anxiously. Although, I suppose I won't have to be rejected again. He was pondering this when Ginny started laughing again.  
  
"That was funny, too. You could tell she thought that it was a waste of time to have any sort of dance at all, the way she was glaring at all of the girls! She looked like she was trying to swallow a Cockroach Cluster. It was great!"  
  
"Too bad I missed it." Harry grinned. "Ok, well, I still haven't had breakfast. Are you all going to Hogsmeade later?" They nodded.  
  
"Great," he waved as he walked towards the Portrait Hole. IAnother ball./I  
  
@_@_@_@_@  
  
Okay, cured the Writer's Block. Of course, I also used the favorite fluff tactic, "Create-a-ball!" But whatever. It can be my 'bit of fluff on the side', as Georgia Nicholson would say, and when vh1 comes out with Super Secret Fan Fic Formulas, my story can be listed under the "Create-a-Ball" category! Whoot! I've always wanted to be on vh1! Please review! Every reviewer gets a cookie! 


End file.
